Invisible Friend
When you're frightened or emotionally scarred as a young child, you tend to have an imaginary friend, someone that you trust. Well, when I was a little girl, around the age of five or six years old, I had a friend like that, or so I thought. She was not like your regular imaginary friend, she was not pretty nor did she have a name. Her skin was drained of color, she had ragged hair and clothes; we did not speak mainly because she would not or could not talk. No matter what I wore she wore the same thing only, ragged and dark colored. Most would be creeped out by this fact, they would think that this is not normal for a little girl to make up. Yet, if you had gone through what I had you would understand, and besides, I though this was normal. Every time something bad happened she would appear and take the fear and sadness away. By the time I turned seven my parents got custody from my real mother and step father otherwise known as the bad man. My life has been filled with love and joy, all thanks to my true mother who supported me emotionally and financially. Once I moved into my new home, I told mother about my friend. She though that she was a spirit that had been helping through what was happening to me. Then later on she still hung around me so I told mom that she was still here, so me and mom sent her off with an exorcism... This is the first year of college and mom and I were heading off to meet my new roommate and settle in with my paperwork and things like that. "So, Sara, how do you feel about going to college for the first time?" I didn't even realize she had been talking to me; I was stuck in my thoughts, until she nudged me to get my attention. "Hmm, oh, I'm really excited yet I'm nervous to meet my new roommate." "I bet you are. Here we are!" I looked up to see that we were at MSU in Hunnington Bay. The sight was breathtaking; the building had an ocean theme that was beautiful. "Wow, honey, look at your new home! You are growing up so fast!" She hugged me and she helped me take my bags to my room and to sign up at the entrance. She hugged me again and we said our goodbyes. The people said that I would not be getting my roommate until next week because she was flying in from Arizona and it would take a while. This meant that I had the whole room to myself to give me room to organize my things. That night I was setting up for bed when the lights flickered on and off in the little bathroom that we had. I though it was because the light bulbs were not tightened properly. So, I grabbed a chair and stood on it to tighten them. When I stepped back off there was a note on the back of the door that said something that horrified me to the bone. "I'M BACK." I didn't understand why that would scare me then I got to thinking that it was a prank. So I took the sign down and carried on with my plans of heading to bed. The next morning I made breakfast which was only some toast and jam. It was the weekend and it was too early to do anything, so I decided to read a good book. Halfway through the book I heard a little tap-tap-tap; something was rattling gently next to me on my table. It was a pin that slowly started to lift up into the air. Then my book flipped to an empty page and the pin started to write "I'M BACK." Then the book and the pin both fell to the floor. I sat there shocked to my very core that something was not right. I slowly stood up and called mom. It rang three times before she picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hey mom we need to talk-" "Hello, who is it?" "Mom, it's me Sara." This is so wrong, why is she not answering? She hung up the phone cursing. I put the phone softly back were it belonged. This was scaring me, I did not know what to do so I picked the house phone up and dialed her number. She picked up on the second ring. "Hello." "Yes mom, it's me Sara." "Oh, hi, what's up with things?" Not good at all. "Well I think there is a ghost from my past that came back and it's angry, and I think it's the one from my childhood." "I'll be there in five minutes." She hung up and I sat back down. All I had to do was sit there; the whole time I was sitting there I started to feel depressed and scared. She finally got here and we started our exorcism once again. This time it was not so peaceful; the room started to go dark and then we saw an evil white glow, at least it felt evil. Then she appeared. She looked exactly like me only ragged and dark as before when we were children except she is evil and has grown just like I have. That's weird because ghosts do not age, they stay the same forever. So there is only one explanation: she is a demon. Right before I could stop mom from finishing the exorcism, this demon girl started to choke the life out of my mom and I could do nothing to stop her... Mom was dead. Once she had killed mom it was like she had sucked me back to her dimension. I saw this girl who was raggedy and dark start to become cleaner and have color flow into her skin. This is when I saw my reflection. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Shok ending